Amore
by lovehappens
Summary: some are destined for love some find it in others who make them feel different in a certain way princess and prince will meet but both have dark secrets about the time they last saw each other lots happen in 10 years but one already knows the dark secret of one


This is mostly reign based the show but I did Stefan and Elena a few things I added myself some chapter may have upsetting scenes just to let you know in advance. Thank you for reading! Comment also feedback is always welcome! Enjoy!

Love is when we become most vulnerable, it takes over our minds makes us feel things in our body's that only one other can give us and make us feel. When being destined for another who you knew from a young age is truly exciting even when you know all the rumours about the Prince of France

She was the most beautiful and inspiring woman who loved the world with he whole heart. Some say she is highly spirited and gifted with happiness. Not a day goes by you don't see the princess of England smiling, laughing and being herself not someone she is meant to be.

"How's my girl today, smiling as always today's a good day" she says with a cheerful and calming tone one that could make the world fall asleep and fall quiet forever. "Honey you won't be happy one day you will realise the world is much more than flowers and laughter" and she knew that but she didn't want to know she kept a positive mind everyday so everyone around wouldn't feel what she feels because she's not okay and for the 100th time she has a frown in her face when her father puts her down again.

Today they would meet for the first time after all this time they would fall in love and marry, have children but it may never turn out to be a happy ending the one thing her father said that truly stayed in her mind everyday every minute every second she will never be happy .

He was nervous but knowing what she might think about his secret that everyone knows but never asks cause it's a sensitive subject which includes two people deeply to him his sadness in within him deeply he never shows it he tries to be happy and if not he made look like he is weak and not fit to be king but he is he will be king after his brother can't be he was bastard born his father and Stefan's father always said Stefan is the rightful heir to the throne. Stefan knows this and he is ready but won't be on the day when it comes. She may think wrong of him not fit to be king if everyone knows she knows of his ch- the guards open the gates he's 10 steps away from her as she enters her new home that she will rule for well the rest of her life it seems. He moves closer to the gates when he hears them announce her name princess Elena of England his ears are ringing from such a song from her name he mutters under his breath a couple of times Elena... Elena.

He's in awe of her his brain can't function it's like he stopped living for a moment like the world stopped around him and like he... died. Then he breathes again when they announce king Henry of England. He says his hellos to Elena, he gives her hand a peck by his lips. She smiles widely she can feel the sides of her mouth cracking ever so slightly and that makes him smile just as wide as her he would love to see her smile everyday for the rest of his life that smile brings him so much joy this feeling in his body is unexplainable like he is happy with everything about her and he never wants her to go ever no matter what happens between them he will be there for her to make her smile just like she is now. She let's out a small cute giggle and says in a warm voice "always the charmer stefan

Ah ah it's Prince Stefan", His posture changes he stands up straight, she smiles till can't anymore cause one time again she heard the voice that makes her shiver all over till she can't feel her body anymore. "Elena sweetie let's get settled in" Her father says with a cold and angry voice that makes her want to run till her legs give out. Stefan sees the change in her eyes as if she is s- no Elena the contagious smiler that could light up the entire world. As Elena walks towards the court, she turns around for a moment and her smile fades like it was never there. Stefan knows it's not his place to step in but he wish he could but he knows that would be stupid and could him in trouble big time and he listened to his mind the one thing that told him in that moment is what his mother said when he was 10 'don't think about others around you unless you love them deeply and dearly'. Does he love Elena that's a question he will think about when he has time right now he has catching with Damon.

Damon and Stefan came back from hunting for Elena's welcoming feast later that evening. They caught a deer, well Stefan did but Damon will take credit. Damon the let's say the more stupid brother who will do anything for ladies to see how hot he is and his incredible pick up lines while Stefan is more responsible in so many more areas than Damon and for that he is proud of everything he has achieved in his young life.

As they return, Stefan walks down the hallway and opens the door right infront of him his room next to this one. This room had the one person he wanted to see all day but he had been busy with Elena's arrival and forgot to come check up on this room the room he carries the one thing he holds so dear it might break but not just them him aswell the one thing he will never replace the one thing he can't replace.

He walked in and saw he cried in awe they were sleeping before the feast he decided to go up to them beside their bed and kissed them on the forehead and walked out quietly so they wouldn't wake and make so much noise cause that's the one thing he doesn't want to never stop hearing while he was walking out he kept smiling so much he could never stop. He closed the door behind soon as he does someone runs into him from his right side and nearly knocks him over but he finds he balance again , she mumbles under her breath, sorry... sorry I need... I can't b.. Stefan holds her up so she doesn't fall down but she feels like the whole world falling around them.

Cliff-hanger SORRY!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter sorry its short for the first chapter


End file.
